


Edibility

by moonlit_wings



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Bog startles Dawn into not calling him 'Boggy', Brotp, Cultural Differences, Dietary Differences, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Flowers, Food, Friendship, Gen, Goblins, Innocent Behaviour Mistaken For Self-Harm, Poison, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Protectiveness, Quickly Resolved Misunderstandings, Unnecessary Rescue, not intended to be canon-divergent but can be read as such, pairings canon-compliant but not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: Dawn just wanted some lunch. Bog interrupts, and gets an alarming reminder of the differences between fairy and goblin diets. (Intended to be post-movie, but if you ship it, you can read this as a canon divergence where they got together.)





	Edibility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Build Me Up, Buttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568637) by [Donotquestionme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donotquestionme/pseuds/Donotquestionme). 



"DROP THAT!"

Dawn jumped and let the buttercup fall even as she looked around to see who Bog was actually yelling at.

He landed between her and the flower, pushing her back with his bulk and knocking the bright yellow blossom away with the head of his staff. He dropped the staff and spun around. Dawn yelped when he grabbed her wrists.

"I don't see any blisters yet." His eyes darted frantically between her hands and her face. "We should treat them just to be safe, but maybe your gloves protected you –"

"Bog, what is your _problem_?" Dawn pulled her wrists free; actually he let go when she flexed her shoulders to start pulling, but in _principle_ she pulled herself free.

"That was a _buttercup_!" Bog shouted.

"I _know_ that!" Dawn shouted back.

"Then why were you _touching_ it?"

"I was _going_ to _eat_ it!"

Bog's greyish-brown face went greyer.

"Dawn …" His voice was abruptly low, serious, pleading, placating. "Whatever's the matter, I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to help make it right. Please, _please_ believe me. Whatever it is, don't hurt yourself over it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, and if you don't want to tell me that's fine, I'll respect your privacy, but Dawn, I need you to _promise_ me that you won't try to poison yourself again."

Dawn's jaw dropped.

" _Promise_!" Bog urged her desperately. His hands clawed the air around her shoulders, though he didn't touch her this time.

"I promise. But, Bog … Buttercups aren't poisonous."

"… What?"

"Ask any fairy; we eat buttercups all the time. And wear them. Marianne used to have the most adorable buttercup petal dress …"

Dawn reconsidered.

"Actually _don't_ ask Marianne. She used to wear that dress a lot when she and Roland were together, because he said yellow complemented her wings, although now I think what he really _liked_ was how it matched his hair, and then he started _calling_ her," Dawn tried to mimic Roland's drawl, "his 'little buttercup', and I think she actually _burned_ that dress after she left him."

She shook her head. "But any _other_ fairy will tell you buttercups aren't poisonous."

"… Oh."

"Don't be embarrassed!" Dawn hugged Bog. "If they're poisonous to goblins, you couldn't have known I wasn't in danger. You did the right thing. It _was_ a little scary having you grab me and yell at me like that, but now I know you were trying to help and you were being sweet and heroic. But you do owe me lunch."


End file.
